Total Drama Survivor
by JPomz
Summary: What happens when you bring 22 of Total Drama's most beloved contestants into the show it was parodied from- Survivor? I have no idea! Welcome to Total! Drama! Survivor! Not a SYOC story. Rated T for suggestive themes and cursing. Episode 1 under development! (currently on hiatus due to writer's block)
1. Casting

Hey, everyone! JPomz here, beginning my first story on this site!

I've decided to cross-over Total Drama with my favorite TV show, Survivor! (They're practically the same thing, for those of you who don't watch both of them. Primary difference is that Total Drama is a cartoon, Survivor is real.)

So I will be bringing **20** contestants from all editions of TD into Survivor! You may vote on my profile for up to 20 contestants. They can be any 20 you want, any mix of male/female, any mix of editions of TD, _anybody_.

So here's how this is gonna work. There is a poll on my profile that should be opening soon. Vote there, and when I have received a sufficient amount of votes/whenever I want:

 **Jeff Probst** : "I'll go tally the votes."

...and then the top **8** voted males and the top **8** voted females will be automatically accepted into the show. The other two males and two females will be hand-picked by yours truly.

Also, if there is a tie when I close the poll, I get to choose who is accepted, and who is not, although they might end up in anyway because I want them to be in. ;)

Just to confirm, this is **not** , I repeat _**not**_ , I repeat again _**NOT**_ a SYOC story. That will probably be later down the line.

So there you have it, the poll should be open at the time of posting, so go ahead and vote! :D

 **Jeff Probst** : "It is time to vote. ( **insert your name here)** , you're up."

~JPomz

 **EDIT:** Your casting requests in the reviews will likely not be accepted due to me having to go in and tally up every single vote. If I don't get many votes I may change my mind, but there is a poll on my profile. Please use that. :)

 **EDIT #2:** Poll closed, plus 2 more contestants added cause I wanted to XD


	2. Cast Update

**TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVOR**

 **Prologue: Cast Update**

* * *

 **Hi guys, JPomz here.**

 **So I was checking the poll and I thought to myself, "If I cut this off now, I have a really good cast." I know the poll only existed for two days :P I was too impatient lol.**

 **Nonetheless, I have here a cast update! Here are the 22 contestants (I went back on my word and added 2 more lol) who will be participating in TDS!**

 **Sorry if you didn't get to vote, but I added 2 more contestants for you that didn't get to vote (and cause I was indecisive lol) :D**

 _ **Males:**_

1) Brick (2.35% of votes) (=1st place for Males!)

2) Ennui (2.35% of votes) (=1st place for Males!)

3) Beardo (2.05% of votes)

4) Tyler (2.05% of votes)

5) Harold (2.05% of votes)

6) Alejandro (1.76% of votes)

7) Noah (1.76% of votes)

8) Shawn (1.76% of votes)

9) Trent (1.47% of votes; picked by moi) **[1]**

10) Ezekiel (1.17% of votes; picked by moi)

11) Geoff (0.29% of votes; picked by moi)

 _ **Females:**_

1) Samey (3.23% of votes) (1st place for Females!) [1ST PLACE OVERALL]

2) Crimson (2.64% of votes)

3) Jasmine (2.35% of votes)

4) Scarlett (2.35% of votes)

5) Dawn (2.05% of votes)

6) Eva (2.05% of votes)

7) Gwen (2.05% of votes)

8) Izzy (1.47% of votes)

9) Bridgette (1.47% of votes; picked by moi)

10) Lindsay (1.17% of votes; picked by moi)

11) Emma (0.88% of votes; picked by moi)

* * *

 **So this is the cast! Let me know your opinions, and be sure to post your winner pick and who you think will be eliminated first!**

 **I'll try to have the first episode uploaded as soon as I can. (Setting a goal for minimum 8k words. You gotta raise the bar high!)**

 **May Aoshima the magic dolphin be with you [2], and I'll see you soon!**

 **~JPomz :D**

* * *

 **[1]** HA! Trent being #9 was an _accident_! Seriously! (I'm arranging them by placement in the poll) LOL!

 **[2]** I got this from Stereotypical Vampire, one of my favorite authors on this site. No clue where he got it. :P


End file.
